A Normal Life
by Yodmitsu
Summary: You are living a normal life. Yes, a normal life. Well, let us rephrase that. You were living a normal life. You have been thrown into a cruel world... But no matter how cliche this is, you have been saved, only to be thrown back into a world of darkness as you learn of the mafia and your identity. ReaderxHibari
1. Chapter 1

**You are living a normal life. Yes, a normal life. Well… Let us rephrase that. You _were _living a normal life. **

You belonged to a middle-class family, went to an ordinary elementary school, and took a fancy to martial arts. You had a loving family, which consisted of a beautiful mother, an intelligent father, and a gentle older brother. You also had a spunky best friend, who was like a sister to you. However, you were stripped of all this in just half an hour. Why? _You don't know._ Your naive mind couldn't process what had happened.

You returned home from school one afternoon. Eager to tell your parents about a science project you did in class, you burst into the house with a wide smile. "Mommy! Daddy! Guess what I did today!"

You looked around the room. You were greeted by neither your Mommy's warm hug nor your Daddy's wide smile. Rather, you were greeted by silence. Hesitantly, you closed the door behind you and went into the kitchen. The lights were left on, and you could hear water boiling in a pot. You were confused. Very confused.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

…

"Big bro?"

…

You walked into the living room, hoping that someone was there. As you walked into the room, your eyes met with a man in a black suit. You stared. He stared. A few moments of silence passed before he spoke. "Are you [name]?"

"Mommy told me not to talk to strangers," you said quietly. The man chuckled at your response. "I am a friend. There is no need to worry." He gestured for you to come closer. You took a step forward. And then another step. And then another. And another. And another. And another. Now, you were an arm's length away from him. You noticed he was staring at you intently. It was not your face, though. It was your neck.

"You have such a beautiful necklace…" He started to reach out to you, but you flinched and jumped back. You closed your hand over the cross pendant you were wearing.

"Mommy told me that nobody is allowed to touch it."

"Did she say why?"

"No, but you can't touch it."

The man stood up and walked towards you. You backed away slowly as he got closer to you. Suddenly, you broke off to a run. He easily caught you by your arm and wrapped his other arm around your waist tightly. "Let me go!" You screamed. "Let GO!" You flailed, but your efforts were futile. He was too strong for a child. You started to cry. "Mommy… Daddy… Brother… Help me…" You bawled and hiccupped.

"Shut. Up!" The man who caught you growled in annoyance. Another man in the same suit walked in and sighed. He spoke in a language you couldn't comprehend, and the man who held you nodded.

He came up to you and grabbed you by your hair. This time, you knew what he was saying. "Listen kid, be a good girl and you won't get hurt." You cried even louder at those words. He cursed and shoved something into your mouth. In a few minutes, you blacked out. Never to live the life you were once accustomed to anymore.

* * *

**Welcome to my new series. This time, I am trying to write in second person. :) I hope you will enjoy it, and I hope this backstory wasn't too boring.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh…" You opened your eyes and blinked a couple of times. Slowly sitting up on the bed, you heaved a sigh. _A dream of the past… How long has it been since then? _You hugged your knees under the white blanket and stared across the dull room. _A year? No. I've been here a lot longer than that. _Your days at the base were harsh. You felt so exhausted and pathetic that you didn't bother to keep track of the time any longer. The people here trained you relentlessly and barely fed you enough each night. You were small, sickly, and pale, yet you managed to survive. How? _They_ were keeping you alive. _They_ didn't want you to die. _They_ needed you. Why? You have no clue. From the day you arrived to now, you still didn't know why.

The metal door to your room slammed open as a familiar figure stood at the threshold. "Time to get your lazy ass out of bed." You turned your head and faced the man. He gave a _tsk _and gritted his teeth. "Hurry up or I will drag you out of bed myself." You blankly stared at him, although you were slightly amused by his impatience. "Get up NOW!" He roared.

Knowing that you shouldn't mess around anymore, you scrambled out of bed and meekly walked up to him. The smell of a strong cologne invaded your sense of smell, and you couldn't help but let the disgust show on your face. Ignoring your look, the man grabbed your shoulder and shoved you into the hallway. You stood there for a few seconds, wondering why he is not leading you to the training room. "Go to the Boss. He is waiting for you in the office." You felt your blood run cold. Although you rarely saw him, much less be sent to his room, you were terrified of him.

On the day you were kidnapped, the men brought you to him. He slapped you awake and grabbed your head, studying you with his cold eyes while you stared at him with fear. "This is it?" He growled. The two men nodded nervously. "Tch, how pathetic." He shoved you onto the ground and walked back to his desk. "I want it trained, you hear? Do not give it any special treatment just because it is a child. A tool is still a tool."

"Yes, sir." The two men bowed before taking you by the arms and dragging you out of the room.

A kick to your rear snapped you back into reality. "Move it! What do you think you are? Making the Boss wait on you…" You quickly got up from the floor and silently went on your way. It was a long walk, but you got to the office eventually. Reluctantly, you knocked on the door. "Come in," said a rough voice. You opened the door and walked into the room, anticipating that you will be punished for taking so long.

"So, how have you been doing?" You refused to answer, so he continued. "I congratulate you for being able to live this long. You were not as weak as I originally thought you would be." You kept your gaze on the floor and remained silent. "Look at me as I speak." Fear kept your head fixated in its place. _BANG_. A bullet hit the space right in front of your feet. "I told you to look at me as I speak."

You slowly shifted your gaze to the gun in his hand. Then, you looked at his face. He sneered at you. "Good." He placed the gun onto the desk. "Have you been wondering why you were here? Have you ever thought about why it was you that was kidnapped and not just another kid?" You gave a small nod. "You will find out shortly. First, I want you to come closer to me." You hesitantly walked to his desk. Suddenly, he grabbed your pendant and pulled it off its chain.

An excruciating pain jolted through your body and you dropped to the floor on your hands. You wanted to scream badly, but you refused to do that in front of _him_. He laughed as your face contorted with pain. "What was that, you ask? I will gladly tell you." He dangled your cross between his fingers. "Inside you is a weapon, beautiful but deadly in its full form. You are its vessel. However…" _Stop… The pain… Stop. Stop! SToP!_ He walked up to you and kneeled down. "Your body is not familiar with such level of power, so a limiter was made for you." You extended your arm, but before you could grab your pendant, you collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Our dear daughter…" _

_Your parents looked at you with sadness in their eyes. Your brother stood behind them, his back turned towards you._

"_Mother! Father! Brother!" You broke into a run. As you got closer to them, the surroundings cracked like glass. Shards fell, revealing the once obscure darkness. _

"_[Name]… Do not be led astray… Do not let it control you…"_

_Your parents turned around and started to walk away with your brother. You continued to run after them. You screamed for them. As everything started to fade away, your mother turned around._

"_We love you. Please remember that."_

* * *

You woke up, gasping. You sat up and quickly scanned your surroundings. _Damn. _It seems as if you were still in the Boss's room. You quickly reached for your neck and sighed in relief. The pendant was back where it should be. You stood up and faced the Boss. "About time you woke up." He gave you an annoyed look. You returned his gaze with a blank stare.

"Now that you are awake, I shall tell you the main reason why you are here. I am giving you your very first mission." You nodded. "We will be ambushing a mafia family that has been hindering our progress. You, along with a group of my men, will kill every single person in there. Understood?" You nodded again. "Good. You will be provided with weapons. Do not fail me."

Oh, how much you really did want to fail the Boss. You really didn't want to do this mission. However, the consequences will be brutal if you were to not obey his orders. The Boss told you to meet his men at the first floor and dismissed you.

* * *

You were told to act at the gates of the building, and so you did. You yelled for help and sobbed relentlessly (with the help of a few kicks and punches). It didn't take long for someone to come out. A tan man in a black suit walked out. He had blonde hair and stern eyes. His gaze softened slightly at the sight of you. Honestly, you looked pitiful with your ragged clothes and sickly body. He looked at the surroundings outside of the gates. After confirming that no one was there, he cautiously opened the entrance and allowed you in. As you two walked into the building, the questioning started.

"Who are you, and how did you get here?" You remained silent as you wiped away your tears. "Can you at least tell me your name?" You refused to reply, but after a few moments of painful silence, you mumbled your name. The man grunted in response.

"Come in," said an old voice. It seems as if the person was aware that you two were approaching his room. The man opened the door and walked in with you trailing behind.

"Ah, Iemitsu. I've been expecting you." You looked at the old man. He seemed to be in his sixties. From what you have been told, he is the ninth boss of the Vongola family. He is your main target. He looked back at you. "Hello, there. Who might you be?" He gave a warm smile. You were unfamiliar with such a kind look and ended up staring at the floor. "Haha, a shy one aren't you?"

Iemitsu walked up to him and spoke softly, so you could not hear. "Is that so?" The old boss spoke in reply and looked at you again. _Oh no… Is it possible that they already know of the ambush? _You felt a bit uneasy as you stood there. Just at that moment, all the windows in the building shattered. You can hear the shouts of men and the bullets that ripped the air. This is your chance. You ran up to Iemitsu and threw an uppercut. He dodged it by a close measure and gripped your arm. You launched a kick, causing him to let go of you in order to dodge it. The close combat continued, but Iemitsu had a lot more experience than you. You ended up getting punched in the chest, and you crashed into the wall on the other side of the room.

"Oh boy, look at what we have here." Your boss walked in covered in blood. The Ninth, still sitting at his desk, calmly looked at him while Iemitsu glared. "Timoteo, how are you?" Your boss gave a malevolent smile.

"You have gone too far this time… Using a child like this." The Ninth shook his head in disappointment.

"It is not a child. It is a thing. A powerful thing." Your boss gestured you to come closer to him. Realizing what he wanted to do, you inched further away from him. _I don't want to feel that pain… Not again. Not again, please. _"Tsk." He strode to you and forcefully pulled off the pendant.

"AAAAAAAGH!" You cried out in pain and held your head. _The shocks… The shocks… It's too much… Stop… _The Ninth's eyes flashed with anger. "What did you do to her?"

Your boss smirked. "You'll see…"

* * *

**Fuaah. This one took me a while. I hope I didn't make Iemitsu and Timoteo too OOC.**


	4. Chapter 4

"…_Child… What a pretty little child…" The voice beckons you. "Such a shame… Someone this young… But you don't have a choice. You aRE MINE."_

* * *

Your surroundings came into a blurry view. You no longer feel the pain, but something is buzzing inside you. You can hear your boss yelling at you, but he sounds so distant. He's telling you to kill the Ninth. You stood up and looked around. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. You can see Iemitsu coming towards you, but… Something is different. _"Blood… I want blood." _The voice rings in your head. Your body automatically moves, and you grabbed Iemitsu's fist. _"Delicious… Flames…" _You felt his energy running through your veins as you drained it. The power inside you grows in strength. The man kicks you away as he realizes what you are doing.

"KILL HIM, GODDAMMIT." Your boss yells at you even more. You were growing tired of his voice. You quickly shifted your attention back at Iemitsu. You felt your hand grow cold as energy started to build there. Your eyes locked with his, and you menacingly stared. You can imagine invisible hands holding him in his place. It seemed as if he felt it, too. He stood there, paralyzed for a moment. You abruptly threw the collected dark mass at Iemitsu, launching him through the window. For some reason, this action caused you to snap out of your daze. You realized what you had done, and dread collected around your heart. "Wh-what…"

"Kill the Ninth. NOW." Your boss growled at you from behind. You looked at the old Mafioso, wondering why he hadn't escaped during your fight with his advisor. He looked at you softly, not speaking a word. You heard the click of a gun. "Kill him, or I will kill both of you." You can feel the venom dripping from his words and cowardice took you once again. _"Annoying… ANNOYINGANNOYINGANNOYING." _The voice screamed in your head, and you shifted back into a daze. This time, you looked at your boss and spoke. However, this isn't your voice. It sounded scratchy and delirious. "This girl. This child… IS MINE. THIS VESSEL IS MINE. DON'T YOU DARE." Your body rushed up to him, and you grabbed him by the neck. You can feel an enormous amount of energy enter your system.

"Stop it." Your eyes followed where the voice came from. It was the Ninth. You felt a wide grin stretch across your face. "Why? Wasn't he going to kill you anyway?" The old man gave you a stern look. "[Name], please stop. I know you are still in there."

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP." You threw your boss into the floor and listened to the number of ceilings he went through. You felt pleased at what you had done, but something felt wrong. Even if he mistreated you so badly, it felt wrong to kill him. You remembered all the training you went through. All the innocent people you killed during the process. You remembered how heavy your heart felt each time a person was killed… By your own hands. You couldn't stop, though. You feared that each time you were training, your boss was watching you. If you don't kill, you will get killed.

You dropped to your knees, tears welling up in your eyes. Suddenly, you an felt excruciating pain pervade throughout your body. You closed your eyes and passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

_Warm… So warm… _You slowly opened your eyes to find a hand on your head. It was the Ninth. "Where…?" He withdrew his hand and smiled. "You are in a guest room at the Vongola Headquarters. Do not worry. You are safe here."

Remembering the previous events, your heart sunk. "I'm sorry. I'm really… really sorry for what I did… Please tell me what I can do to redeem myself." You bowed your head in apology. The boss chuckled and put a hand on your shoulder. "It's alright. What had happened was… inevitable. It was not your fault. You are forgiven." You looked up at him, surprised by how he forgave you for such a damaging incident. "Um… My… Boss. Is he-" Your question got cut off by Iemitsu entering the room. In his hands was a tray of steaming soup. You realized how he didn't have any bandages or evidence of wounds despite how you threw him out of the window. "I-I…" Tears started streaming down your face as you cried with relief. "I'm s-sorry for what I did, sir. I'm j-just g-glad that I didn't kill you…"

Iemitsu gave you an indifferent look. "An attack like that is incapable of killing me. I'm fine." He set the tray on your lap and briskly walked out of the room. Startled by his cold actions, you quietly looked down at your soup as you wiped away your tears.

"Don't mind Iemitsu. He is just cautious of you because of the incident. His attitude will change after you stick around a little longer." The Ninth handed you a handkerchief. You nodded as you accepted the cloth. "How long… have I been sleeping?"

"You have been asleep for quite a while. Approximately a year." He gave you a wry smile. Your eyes widened at the news. "A… year? How is that possible? I…" You looked at yourself in the mirror across the room. You have changed quite a bit. Although your skin is very pale from malnutrition and stress, you look more… feminine. You slowly reached up to your hair and touched it. Your hair used to be cut short in order to be more versatile when fighting, but now it has grown to a considerable length. The Ninth smiled softly at your actions. "I will be attending some matters shortly, so please make yourself feel comfortable." He gestured to a door next to the mirror. "The bathroom is here. You may use it when you are done eating."

"Thank you… Boss." He shook his head. "There is no need to call me boss. Call me grandpa." Your face flushed from such a sudden request, but you complied. "Um… Thank you… Grandpa." Still wearing a smile, he left the room. Now that you had the room to yourself, you began to eat your meal. _This tastes… really good. _In a matter of minutes, you finished the soup. You set the tray aside and studied the room. You were amazed by how grand it looks despite it being a guest room. You've never been in such a nice place, and you slowly drank the sight of the eloquent designs. Finally deciding to move from the bed, you walked to the bathroom. You took a long bath and changed into the clothes that had been set on a small table. You heaved a sigh and stretched. _This feels refreshing… _You peeked from the door of your room, curious of what is outside.

It was a long hallway that seemed as impressive as your room. Curiosity started to fill in you, and you quietly walked out of the room. Reaching the end of the hallway, you peeked around the corner. There was nobody there. You were about to continue your exploration before you heard someone shout at you. "Hey! What are you doing?" It was Iemitsu.

"Oh. I just wanted to take a look around this place." You nervously looked down and picked at your clothes. Noticing how you felt uneasy at the sight of him, he became a little gentler. "If that is what you want, you may do that when Timoteo finishes his meeting." You nodded. "Alright…" Iemitsu put a strong hand on your hand and smiled. "You know, you remind me a little of my son. He is just around your age." You were surprised by his kind actions and felt a little shy. "Oh… Is that so…"

"Now go back to your room. He will be back in an hour." You obeyed his commands and entertained yourself in the room by studying the surroundings through the window. _What a nice place… Starting now… Maybe I will live a normal life._

* * *

**This is only the beginning. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

You've been staying at Vongola Headquarters for quite some time now. Everyone here knows you, but rumors still spread around about your background. There are those who even avoided interaction with you. You sighed as you leaned your head against a window. "The past… is so incomprehensible. I don't get it…"

"Hey, what are you muttering about?" Your head whirled around to see the owner of that familiar voice.

"Mr. Sawada!" You ran up to him and got a pat on the head. It became part of your daily routine in the headquarters. He grinned. "Did you practice the new moves I taught you?"

You smiled. "Yes, I did! I even got to use it on Basil!"

After you awakened from your long slumber, you found yourself with a lot of free time on your hands. You decided to continue your training in martial arts with the encouragement of Iemitsu and the Ninth. Previous experience and the fact that you were a quick learner allowed you to become stronger than a lot of the members within the headquarters. Of course, you still could not surpass Iemitsu and the CEDEF.

Thinking about your thoughts earlier, you decided to question Iemitsu. "Say… Do you know anything about my past?" _I could hardly remember what my mother looked like… _

"No, I don't. Please stop asking me." You frowned as you heard the same answer once again. You're sure that he knows _something. _He looked at you wearily and gave a heavy sigh. "It may be best that you forget…"

"But my family! I want to see them… Are they even alive? Who were my parents anyway? Why did I have to be taken away from them? Why did my boss had to have me? Why are there people who still avoid me?" You continued to bombard him with questions. Finally, you broke. "Why am I… so… dangerous?" You felt wet drops touch your cheeks as you held onto your necklace, the only reminder you have of your family, and a grim reminder of your powers.

Iemitsu was at a loss for words. He stood there in silence for a few moments before he gave you a hug. "I know it's tough on you, but please… Stay strong. One day, you will find the answers you are looking for- Ah, Boss." You turned around to see the Ninth giving you a sad smile.

"I apologize for interrupting, but I will borrow [Name] for a while."

"No, no, it's alright." Iemitsu gave you a nod before leaving.

"I could not help but overhear your conversation…" The Ninth looked out of the window for a few moments before resuming. "The world you now live in is very different."

"Huh?" You gave a puzzled look.

"I was considering on whether I should tell you… It is a hard decision, but it cannot be avoided. You would learn about it sooner or later."

"About what? Please tell me."

He breathed in deeply. "It was thought to be a legend… A pure legend… Many have forgotten it, but there are those who still remember it. Your power is, in fact, a supernatural being. It can only be tamed by very few, specifically the people in your bloodline. Your family has controlled it for generations.

The entity… It will act according to the user's soul. If the user has a strong will, it can be controlled without a fuss. Otherwise, it will become corrupt and savage. It can take over its master's body."

You shivered at the last part. "Why haven't I fallen to the control of this… This being?"

"Your parents were aware that if they were to give birth to a child, it would transfer to the newborn. They created a limiter in advance." He gestured at your pendant. "Its power can be contained, but the limiter will not last forever. It has been weakened, especially when it was forcefully removed."

You remembered those times. It was excruciating. _I hope that never happens again… _"Um… What is this being called? I don't want to keep referring it as… It."

"Its name is Nevan."

"Nevan…" You felt a slight presence as you said its name. The Ninth looked at you as if he had felt it, too.

"Why did I have to be born with this dangerous power? If my parents knew, then… Then…"

"It is powerful, but it is not as dangerous as you think. As long as you have a strong heart, you can control its power without any repercussions. Follow what you feel is right." As if he read your mind, he continued. "Do not worry. You will be taught to harness and control its powers. Your mother possibly wanted to teach you when you are around this age…"

"Do you know my mother?" You looked at him earnestly. "Do you know how my family is doing?"

He shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry. The status of your family members cannot be confirmed. I have tried to look for them. As for your mother, no I did not know her, but I knew your grandmother and grandfather." The Ninth looked at his watch. "Well, it seems as I did enough story telling for now." He smiled. "You will learn more in the future, but this is all I can tell you right now."


	7. Chapter 7

"W-what!?" Your eyes widened at the news. "You can't be serious, Gramps!"

"Well? What do you think?" The Ninth gave you the smile you were very familiar with by now. You've been given a task you can't refuse, but...

"This is an important job you're giving me... And I've only trained with Nevan for a little while. Can't you ask someone else with more experience?"

"No, because I know you can handle this assignment. I believe this is also a good chance for you to enjoy yourself while you train."

You stood in front of his desk in a daze. He's asking you to protect his grandson, the future boss of the Vongola Family. _The future boss of the Vongola Family._ "I don't know... I can't even speak Japanese. I'm afraid I will feel out of place there."

"Iemitsu will give you lessons during your flight. Of course, you will also learn while you live there. You will attend school with Tsuna. I'm sure you two will get along well." He stood up and patted you on the shoulder. "Any objections?"

You shook your head. _Not like you can refuse by now. _"About Reborn..."

"What about him?"

"He is THE Reborn, right?" You heard about him often. He's a well known hitman.

The Ninth chuckled. "Yes, he is. You will learn plenty from him."

"The thought of working with him is intimidating." You looked down at the floor.

"He may be different than what you think." And with that, you've been sent to Namimori, Japan.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Iemitsu gave you a stern look and stopped in the middle of your language lesson. You've been looking outside the window for a few minutes.

"Sorry... I'm just a little out of it. This task was suddenly thrown at me, and I feel very anxious."

"It was, but believe it or not, it has been planned for a long time." He softened his gaze. "You will be looking after my son. I trust you. I know you will do fine."

You nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

***Italics within the dialogue will now indicate Italian.**

When you arrived in Japan, one of Iemitsu's assistants drove you to the Sawada residence. You asked him why he wouldn't come with you, but he just laughed and waved you off.

You walked up to the house, luggage in hand, and... _The door is open? _You couldn't help but walk in with curiosity. "Sorry for intruding-"

"AAAAAAAAAAHH REBORN!"

"Tsuna, you really are no-good."

You stood at the entrance with a loss for words. Within the next few moments, a brunette crashed down the stairs to your right. A small infant with a yellow pacifier jumped onto him.

_"Oh, this must be [Name]. Welcome, we've been expecting you."_ _The infant can speak Italian!? W-what?_

"_Don't give me that look. Did the Ninth not tell you what I look like now? Well, then again..."_

Your jaw nearly dropped. "_Y-you're Reborn? The hitman, Reborn?"_

_"Yes."_

"U-um... Reborn... Who is this?" Tsuna sat up and looked at you in confusion. "What are you guys saying?"

Reborn cleared his throat. "This is [Name]. She will..." You couldn't understand most of what he was saying, but you thought it was regarding your job as Tsuna's protector.

"HEEEEEEEE!?" Tsuna was now on his feet, and he looked at you in fear. _Reborn... What in the world did you tell him?_

Not knowing how to react, you just stood there and stared at him awkwardly. Finally, you decided to introduce yourself properly. "H-hello... I'm [Name]. Nice to meet you, Tsuna."

He hesitantly nodded. "N-nice to meet you, too. So, you will be staying here?"

"Yes."

Reborn started up the stairs. _"Come. I will show you to your room. Starting tomorrow, you will attend Namimori High with Tsuna, but remember, you are on duty."_

You followed him and stopped in front of your room. _"If he has you, why would I be needed?"_

He gave you a blank look. _"Did he not tell you, or do you not remember? It is part of your training. Also..." _He paused for a while before continuing. _"This world is more dangerous than you think."_

"I don't understand..."

"You will." He began to walk back to the first floor. "Dinner will be ready soon."


	8. Chapter 8

_"Where...?" You stood in the middle of a grassy field. You could feel the gentle breeze against your skin. A voice rang through your head._

_"Sweet child, this is not over yet. It is only the beginning." It's the same voice from before._

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm growing tired... Restless..." You could feel the ground starting to shake. The grass around you wilted. "I WILL HAVE YOU." _

_A wave of fear hit you. You became paranoid and started running. Running from what? You don't know, but adrenaline pumped throughout your body. The ground below started to cave in, and you squeezed your eyes shut and attempted to grab hold of anything to keep you from falling. _

_"Here..." A hand grabbed your arm and held you above the dark pit. "It's me." _Who?

_You opened your eyes and looked up, but..._

* * *

The sound of the alarm clock threw you back into reality. The blankets have been kicked off the bed, and the bedding is drenched in sweat. You sat up, taking deep breaths to calm your racing heart. _I suppose it's time to go to school. _After a visit to the bathroom, you changed into the uniform that was given to you and walked downstairs for breakfast. You walked into the kitchen and found Mrs. Sawada, Tsuna's mother.

"Ohayou gozaimasu... Eh? Where's Tsuna?"

"Ah, he ran off to school already! Reborn said that a morning run would be good for his grades~"

"I-is that so?" You sat down at the table and started to eat. You finished quickly and headed towards school with a scribbled map in hand. _That wasn't too hard. _You reached the gates of Namimori High, but before you took one step onto the school grounds, you were being called out.

"Hey, you." A tall male with black hair and gray eyes walked towards you and glared at you menacingly. He wore what seemed to be the disciplinary committee armband. You swallowed hard and returned a look that was equally threatening.

"Who are you?" He spoke a few more phrases that you couldn't follow. All you heard was "new student" and... Something that sounds like "kamikorosu?" _Whatever that means... _You noticed that the students around you walked by quickly, as if they were almost running.

"Um... I'm sorry, but-" You felt goosebumps growing on your arms as you started to feel a deadly aura coming from him.

He crossed his arms and spoke with a low growl. "Do you understand?"

You mumbled. _"Obviously not."_

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

You inhaled deeply and looked into his eyes. "I DON'T!" You sprinted across the yard and into the building, hoping he wasn't chasing you. You ran into the safety of Tsuna's classroom, just when the bell rang. The teacher at the desk glanced at you and stood up. He gave a gesture for you to come closer as he spoke.

"Everyone, this is [Name]. She transferred from Italy and will be your classmate from now on. Please treat her well." You bowed as Iemitsu instructed you to and looked around the classroom for a seat. The teacher spoke to you, and you understood "desk" and "Tsuna." You noticed the empty desk next to him and thanked your teacher before going to your seat.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling lunch time. You sighed in relief and stretched in your chair. You came to the realization that you had forgotten your lunch box in the kitchen. _"Oh dear..." _

"What's wrong?" Tsuna noticed that you were in distress.

"Nothing. Is there a... A..."

"A what?"

You tried to say cafeteria, but soon gave up. "I'm going to go to the bathroom..."

Tsuna looked at you awkwardly. "Okay..?"

You felt your face flush in embarrassment and quickly left the room. _Now... Where's the cafeteria? I should at least find a vending machine. _

You aimlessly walked through the hallways while studying the school's interior. _It has been a while since I've gone to school. I don't know what I'm going to do here… I can't even understand their lessons. I mean, the headquarters had plenty of books for me to study from, and Mr. Sawada and Gramps taught me when they weren't busy… But there was only so much I could learn in that amount of time. _You gave a heavy sigh and stopped in front of what looked like a juice vending machine. _Well, this is better than nothing. Only… I left my wallet, too. Good job. _Deciding it was useless, you turned around and headed back towards your classroom. You turned a corner when- BUMP. You've knocked into someone.

"S-sorry!" You quickly bowed and glanced at who- _Him again!?_

"You…" He narrowed his eyes at you (_How sharp can they get?_). "You were the one who fled this morning."

"Oh, haha."

"You also screamed in my face." _Screamed? I wasn't screaming. _"Very unacceptable behavior."

"Sorry?" You didn't know what else to say and walked to the side in an attempt to get away. He seemed to have read your movements and pinned you against the wall. With a tonfa next to your head. _Is that… I-is that a tonfa? A weapon in school!? What to do… _You gave him a steady look.

"_Move aside, or else-"_

"I don't know what you're saying. Why don't you try speaking in my language?" _What?_ His eyes had a dangerous shine to them.

"Uh… What do you mean by-" Another tonfa slammed against the wall on the other side of your head.

"Oh… Oh…" Your heart sunk.

"Move." You swallowed and ducked under the tonfa that swung at you. He smirked. "Not bad."

You ran away from him as fast as possible, but he tailed you like a predator going after its prey. You turned around a corner and quickly hid inside the nearest locker. You sat in there, hoping he would lose interest in finding you. After a few moments, you started to feel regret. _Wait… What am I doing? Aren't I Tsuna's protector? Why am I running away and hiding? I'm supposed to be strong. I should have fought back. _Just when you were about to get out of the locker, he opened the door, nearly ripping it off of its hinges.

"Kamikorosu." _What does that even mean!? _

You looked at him quizzically before tackling him to the floor. The raven haired student gave you a look of shock for a split second before regaining his composure. You quickly disarmed him and threw the tonfas to the side. You were about to celebrate your triumph when he knocked you to the floor, your hands pinned above your head and his knee on your stomach. He muttered a word you couldn't comprehend, but judging from his sly grin, he seemed to be very entertained.

"What's your name?" _Huh? _You stared at him with a puzzled face.

"Your name."

"Why?"

"Just tell me."

You sighed in defeat and told him your name. He gave you a nod of acknowledgment and freed you as the bell rang.

"Come to the ... room after school."

"What?"

"You heard me." _Yes, but I didn't understand... _He spoke a few more incomprehensible phrases coated with venom and walked away.

"...What_ am I going to do?"_


End file.
